BATMAN: O Musical
by Goldfield
Summary: Uma noite escura na cidade sombria, seus becos e gárgulas guardando segredos infindáveis, narrando inúmeras histórias... Esta, senhoras e senhores, é a lenda do Batman.
1. Ato I

BATMAN

_O Musical_

Musical em cinco atos.

Personagens:

BRUCE WAYNE, bilionário órfão de Gotham City e seu alter-ego justiceiro, BATMAN.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH, leal mordomo da família Wayne.

THOMAS e MARTHA WAYNE, pais de Bruce Wayne.

JOE CHILL, assaltante de rua.

TENENTE JIM GORDON, policial de Gotham, um dos poucos não-corruptos.

RENEE MONTOYA, detetive da polícia.

CORINGA, psicopata de alta periculosidade, cuja real identidade é desconhecida.

SELINA KYLE, ladra profissional que atende por MULHER-GATO.

Policiais.

Jornalistas.

Capangas do Coringa.

Bandidos em geral.

Cidadãos de Gotham.

A cena se passa em Gotham City, a "Cidade das Sombras".

_Batman criado por Bob Kane._

Ato I

_Uma rua de Gotham City, onde se desenrolará toda a ação. O cenário ao fundo representa portas e vitrines de lojas, muros pichados e placas. No canto direito há o letreiro iluminado de um cinema, com o cartaz do filme em exibição: "A Marca do Zorro"._

Cena I

_Entra Alfred Pennyworth, carregando duas sacolas de compras. Caminha até o meio do palco e só então percebe a platéia._

ALFRED – Oh, perdoem minha distração. Boa noite, sou Alfred Pennyworth. Venho servindo a família Wayne como mordomo há décadas. Mas não estou aqui hoje para falar de mim, e sim com o intuito de contar-lhes uma história. Muitas pessoas ficam maravilhadas com relatos sobre super-heróis. Eles nos dão esperança e entusiasmo. Não falarei, todavia, a respeito do Superman e sua fenomenal habilidade de vôo, ou sobre como o Homem-Aranha se esgueira pelas paredes dos prédios. Meu conto foca um homem comum, sem qualquer superpoder, que resolveu abrir mão de sua vida em nome de um ideal. Esta, senhoras e senhores, é a lenda do Batman! _(Sai)._

Cena II

_O cenário é tomado por fumaça, formando uma sombria névoa. Thomas e Martha Wayne, junto com Bruce Wayne ainda criança, entram pela direita do palco, saindo do cinema._

THOMAS, rindo – Foi um belo filme, não acham?

BRUCE, fazendo acrobacias conforme anda – Sim, o Zorro é demais! Pegou todos os bandidos!

MARTHA, apontando para frente – Hei, quem vem vindo ali? _(Joe Chill entra pela esquerda, mãos nos bolsos. A pouca distância da família, saca um revólver, apontando-o para seus membros)._

JOE – Quero dinheiro e jóias, rápido!

THOMAS – Calma! Está tudo bem, nós vamos entregar! _(O pai de Bruce joga sua carteira aos pés do ladrão)._

JOE, mirando em Martha – Eu disse jóias!

THOMAS, entrando na frente da esposa – Não toque nela! _(Chill dispara. Thomas Wayne cai fulminado)._

MARTHA, gritando desesperada – Thomas! _(Joe atira de novo, agora matando a mulher. Em seguida sai correndo por onde veio, desaparecendo em meio à platéia. O menino Bruce se ajoelha diante dos pais assassinados)._

_**Canção I**_

"Tema do Batman"

_(Melodia: "Batman Theme", de Danny Elfman)._

BRUCE, adulto, ao fundo:

Meus pais morreram...  
Que cometeram?  
_(Coro: Assassinados em Gotham City)  
_Meus pais morreram  
_(Coro: Baleados a sangue frio)  
_Que cometeram?  
Irei me vingar!

_(Batman desce sobre o palco com a capa aberta, envolto por fumaça)._

BATMAN:

Nascido das trevas  
O Batman agora sou!  
Tornei-me um morcego  
Espectro da noite  
O Batman agora sou!  
Sou o terror  
Dos criminosos de Gotham  
Cavaleiro das Trevas!  
O Batman agora sou!  
Dedicarei a minha vida...  
Justiça eu farei!  
_(Coro: Eu farei, eu farei, eu farei...)  
_Justiça eu farei!  
_(Coro: Retomar Gotham, pacificar Gotham)  
_O Batman agora sou!  
Minha dor jamais findou!  
Batman, não Bruce Wayne  
É quem sou e serei!  
Meus pais morreram...  
Que cometeram?  
Meus pais morreram...  
Eu vou lutar, pois  
Um vigilante é o que me tornei!

_(Saem todos)._

Cena III

_Entra Selina Kyle e pára diante de uma das vitrines, admirando-a. Depois um bandido._

SELINA – Oh, como eu gostaria de comprar essas jóias... Aquele lindo casaco de pele... Ao menos algumas dessas vistosas roupas... Mas não tenho dinheiro algum. Uma mísera moeda para pagar um café nesta cidade fria!

BANDIDO UM, entrando – Realmente são tempos difíceis para todos em Gotham, senhorita...

SELINA – Kyle. Selina Kyle.

BANDIDO UM, sacando um revólver – Bem, senhorita Kyle, acho que sua sorte acaba de piorar ainda mais. Passe-me todo o seu dinheiro, agora!

SELINA, sorrindo – Ah, eu acho que não... _(Num ágil movimento, Selina arranca a arma das mãos do criminoso com um chute)._

BANDIDO UM – Mas... O quê?

SELINA – Vamos ver se é tão valente sem seu tambor de seis balas, amigo!

BANDIDO UM – Maldita! _(Sai correndo)._

Cena IV

SELINA, só – Ah, Gotham continua a mesma... A mesma miséria, os mesmos bandidos mequetrefes! É uma verdadeira selva: apenas os mais fortes sobrevivem. E ser forte, aqui, conseqüentemente é não ser honesto! Ah, colar de pérolas... Aguarde por Selina Kyle assim que a noite cair! _(Sai)._

Cena V

_Entra Bruce Wayne, cercado de jornalistas, que fazem perguntas conforme anotam em seus caderninhos._

JORNALISTA UM – Senhor Wayne, como funciona seu plano para reduzir a criminalidade em Gotham?

BRUCE – É bem simples, meu rapaz. As Indústrias Wayne farão doações constantes em dinheiro para melhor equipar a polícia de Gotham, além de contribuir para o aumento do salário dos oficiais. Todos sabem que a intensa onda de corrupção que tomou o Departamento é em parte devida ao mau pagamento de seus homens. Também apoio a política de denúncia de policiais infratores e a candidatura de Harvey Dent à promotoria...

JORNALISTA DOIS – Alguma razão em particular para todas essas medidas, senhor Wayne?

BRUCE – Como sabem, meus pais foram assassinados aqui mesmo neste beco anos atrás. Eu faço isso não somente em memória deles, mas por todo o povo de Gotham. Nós podemos ter nossa cidade de volta, basta querermos.

JORNALISTA TRÊS, apontando para fora do palco – Olhem lá, é o prefeito!

JORNALISTA UM – Vamos ver o que ele tem a declarar! _(Saem os jornalistas)._

Cena VI

BRUCE, só – Sim, pai e mãe... Já faz um longo tempo, porém a dor persiste, cada dia mais intensa. Pensei em desistir do meu intento, mas não há caminho de volta. Minha cruzada está apenas começando... E precisarei de todo o apoio de vocês, mesmo não estando mais aqui. _(Bruce retira duas rosas de dentro do terno, depositando-as no chão)._

_**Canção II**_

"Gotham"

_(Melodia: "Macrotus", de Hans Zimmer e James Newton Howard)._

BRUCE:

Oh, Gotham  
Oh, Gotham  
Oh, Gotham City  
Oh, Gotham  
Por ti  
Abro mão de ser feliz  
Oh, Gotham...  
_(Coro: Oh pobre Gotham City  
__Dominada pelo crime  
__Oh infeliz Gotham City)  
_Oh, Gotham  
Onde eu me fiz  
Oh, Gotham  
Ver-te feliz!  
Oh, Gotham  
Salvar-te eu quis  
Oh, Gotham  
Minha garganta diz:  
Gotham!  
Oh, Gotham!

_(Sai)._

Cena VII

_Entra o Coringa._

CORINGA, para a platéia – Boa noite! _(Vai até o centro do palco e apanha as rosas que Bruce Wayne deixou)._ – Nossa, que mau gosto! _(Cheira-as e depois as atira longe)._ – O que foi gente? Está todo mundo branco, parece até que viram um fantasma! _(Gargalha)._ Esta cidade urge por um melhor tipo de criminoso! E eu darei isso a ela! Chega de mafiosos, assaltantes e batedores de carteira! Aguarde, Gotham City... Porque eu sou o Coringa, ha, ha, ha! _(Retira do terno roxo uma carta de coringa, deixa-a no chão e sai gargalhando)._

_**Continua...**_


	2. Ato II

Ato II

Cena I

_Entram um policial e um bandido._

POLICIAL – E então, Griford, por que me telefonou afinal de contas, ainda mais sabendo que eu estava dentro da delegacia?

BANDIDO DOIS – Ora, isso não é maneira de falar com um de seus clientes!

POLICIAL, olhando para os lados – Cale a boca, idiota! O que quer?

BANDIDO DOIS – É o seguinte: minha quadrilha vai receber amanhã um carregamento de drogas na estação de trem. Mercadoria fina, direto da Tailândia! E o chefe pediu para perguntar quanto você quer para desviar a atenção da polícia, evitando patrulhas no local!

POLICIAL – Hum... Que tal um sétimo do lucro da venda das drogas, como de costume?

GORDON, fora de cena – Hoje não, capitão Louis!

POLICIAL – Sujou!

Cena II

_Entram o tenente Gordon, a detetive Montoya e mais alguns policiais. Depois Joe Chill._

GORDON – Esta transação acaba aqui! Montoya, queira algemar esses dois!

MONTOYA – Sim senhor!

POLICIAL LOUIS, sendo algemado junto com o bandido – Mas... Como... O que é isto? Como descobriu, Gordon?

GORDON – Não sei se soube, capitão, mas estou no comando da força-tarefa do Departamento de Polícia criada para tirar das ruas os tiras corruptos, outros da mesma corja que você! Não acredito que poderá pagar aos carcereiros para ter privilégios na prisão, Louis!

BANDIDO DOIS – Com mil diabos... Quem foi o informante? Se eu pego o dedo-duro que...

JOE, entrando – Fui eu, Griford!

GORDON – Sim, o senhor Chill resolveu largar o crime e está nos ajudando nesta operação em troca de proteção! Enquanto ele nos fornecer os nomes dos envolvidos nos esquemas de propina, ninguém irá tocá-lo!

BANDIDO DOIS – Joe desgraçado! Espere até o chefe saber, vai ser esfolado vivo, seu... _(Sai junto com o policial corrupto, levados pelos outros oficiais)._

JOE – Também vou indo, tenente!

GORDON – OK, Chill! _(O informante sai pelo outro lado, escoltado por dois policiais)._ Mas que dia! Montoya, algo novo sobre algum outro caso?

MONTOYA – Encontraram algumas pistas sobre aquele homicídio em Blackgate, Jim!

GORDON, andando – OK, vamos embora! _(Detém-se)._ Hei, o que é isto? _(Apanha a carta que o Coringa deixou no chão, mostrando-a para Montoya)_.

MONTOYA – Bem, alguém por aí deve estar com um baralho incompleto!

GORDON – Curioso... Vou levar comigo! _(Guarda a carta e sai com a detetive)._

Cena III

_Entra a Mulher-Gato. Depois Coringa e seus capangas, um deles carregando um grande rádio._

MULHER-GATO – Ah, eu adoro a noite! Nela posso liberar os verdadeiros traços de minha personalidade! _(Encosta-se à vitrine onde está o colar de pérolas)._ Oi, benzinho! Fiquei pensando em você o dia todo, chegou a hora de ir comigo para casa!

CORINGA, entrando junto com a gangue – Alto lá, alto lá, felina! Não ouse relar as patas nessa jóia!

MULHER-GATO, olhando para cada um dos recém-chegados – O que é isto? O circo chegou a Gotham?

CORINGA – Então você não sabe quem eu sou? _(Para os capangas e depois à platéia:)_ Olhem só, ela não sabe quem eu sou! _(Gargalha)._

MULHER-GATO – Muita conversa fiada! Afinal, quem é você?

CORINGA – Pois bem! Liguem o som! _(o capanga com o rádio o liga)._

_**Canção III**_

"Lithium"

_(Melodia e letra: "Lithium", da banda Nirvana)._

CORINGA:

_(Para os capangas:)  
_I'm so happy 'cause today I found my friends,  
They're in my head,  
_(Para a platéia:)_  
I'm so ugly, That's okay, 'cause so are you,  
We've broken our mirrors,  
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care,  
And I'm not scared,  
Light my candles in a daze 'cause I've found God,  
_(Pulando:)_  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, …Yeah!  
I'm so lonely, that's okay, I shaved my head,  
And I'm not sad, and just maybe  
I'm to blame for all I've heard,  
But I'm not sure, I'm so excited,  
I can't wait to meet you there,  
But I don't care, I'm so horny,  
That's okay my will is good,  
_(Pulando:)_  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, …Yeah!  
_(Saca uma arma e começa a atirar para cima:)_  
I like it - I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you – I'm not gonna crack,  
I love you – I'm not gonna crack  
I kill you – I'm not gonna crack,  
I like it – I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you – I'm not gonna crack  
I love you – I'm not gonna crack  
I kill you – I'm not gonna crack!  
_(Escorrega de joelhos até chegar diante da Mulher-Gato, e um dos capangas levanta sorridente uma placa com a inscrição "Palmas!")._

CORINGA – Eu não sou nenhum Michael Jackson, mas, você gostou? _(Beija uma das mãos da Mulher-Gato)._

MULHER-GATO, bocejando – Já vi coisa melhor...

CORINGA – De qualquer modo, saia do caminho! Essa joalheria é toda nossa, pode ir se afastando da vitrine!

MULHER-GATO – Nem morta, palhaço, e é bom se lembrar que os gatos têm sete vidas!

CORINGA – Pois eu já trabalhei como exterminador de animais antes, docinho! _(Aponta sua arma para a ladra, assim como os capangas). _Chegou a hora da gata ir para a caixinha!

Cena IV

_Entra Batman subitamente pelo alto, assim como na primeira canção, pousando no centro do palco entre Coringa e Mulher-Gato._

CORINGA, rindo – Ah, o Morcego! É dele que tanto falam! Peguem-no!

CAPANGA – Mas, chefe... Dizem que ele bebe o sangue dos bandidos!

CORINGA – Só tem um jeito de descobrir, molenga... Acabem com ele! _(Batman luta contra os capangas do Coringa, dando-lhes uma surra e jogando-os para fora do palco em cima de colchões na frente deste conforme são derrotados; aos poucos se levantam e somem correndo por entre a platéia. A Mulher-Gato, um tanto afastada, apenas assiste)._

BATMAN, livrando-se do último oponente – Entregue-se, seja lá quem for!

CORINGA – Mais um que não sabe quem eu sou! Isso me dá nos nervos! E por falar em nervos, vamos ver como os seus reagem a este gás, Batman! _(Atira uma espécie de granada no chão, enchendo todo o palco de uma fumaça esverdeada. Batman e Mulher-Gato começam a tossir e buscam proteger os rostos do composto químico. Enquanto isso, Coringa se aproxima da vitrine e apanha o colar). _Até mais! _(Deixa uma carta-coringa no chão e sai gargalhando)._

BATMAN, envolvendo Mulher-Gato em sua capa – Vamos sair daqui antes que esse gás nos mate!

MULHER-GATO – Não precisa falar duas vezes, Morcego! _(Saem os dois pelo lado oposto do palco)._

Cena V

_Entram Gordon e Montoya usando máscaras para proteger o nariz e a boca._

GORDON – Droga, chegamos tarde! O alarme da joalheria tocou, mas os ladrões já se foram!

MONTOYA, pegando a carta do chão – Hei, chefe, o que é isto?

GORDON – Mais uma carta de baralho, igual àquela que encontrei antes! Só pode ter sido deixada pelo responsável por esse crime, Renee, e o desgraçado ainda por cima é exibicionista! Gotham está cada vez pior...

MONTOYA – Ou é exibicionista, ou então simplesmente um louco!

GORDON – Vamos voltar à central, quero você e alguns outros detetives atrás desse sujeito! Hoje ele roubou um colar, não se sabe que delito pode praticar depois!

MONTOYA – Sim, tenente. _(Saem)._

Cena VI

_Voltam Batman e Mulher-Gato._

MULHER-GATO – Ufa, o gás já se dispersou! Essa foi por pouco!

BATMAN – Quem diabos é você?

MULHER-GATO – Ora, o justiceiro implacável pensa que é o único que pode se vestir como um animal e sair pelos telhados de Gotham à noite? Mas mesmo assim, prazer. Pode me chamar de Mulher-Gato, o nome que o pessoal do meu bairro pôs em mim.

BATMAN – Eu não confio em você! O que estava fazendo na frente daquela joalheria?

MULHER-GATO – Você não irá acreditar se eu responder que estava escolhendo alguns brincos para dar de presente à minha mãe, não é? Ainda mais porque sou órfã! _(Batman parece se lembrar de algo perturbador com essa última frase e se vira de costas para Selina, ficando em silêncio durante alguns instantes). _Será que eu disse algo errado?

BATMAN – Até que eu descubra mais sobre você, terei de levá-la até as autoridades!

MULHER-GATO – Ah, mas por que tanta hostilidade? Nós somos praticamente iguais, não vê, Morcego? _(Puxa o herói de volta para si e o fica fitando nos olhos cara a cara)._

_**Canção IV**_

"Face to Face"

_(Melodia e letra: "Face to Face", de __Siouxsie & The Banshees__)._

MULHER-GATO:

Face to face  
My lovely foe  
Mouth to mouth  
Raining heaven's blows  
_(Segura Batman e começam a dançar)._  
Hand on heart  
Tic tac toe  
Under the stars  
Naked as we flow  
Cheek to cheek  
The bitter sweet  
Commit your crime in your deadly time  
It's too divine  
I want to bend  
I want this bliss but something says I must resist  
_(Batman consegue se soltar e se afasta andando).  
_Another life  
_(Mas Selina apanha seu chicote, lançando-o contra o justiceiro).  
_Another time  
We're Siamese twins writhing intertwined  
_(Prendendo sua cintura, puxa-o de volta para si)._  
Face to face  
No telling lies  
The masks they slide to reveal a new disguise  
_(Depois de ficaram se olhando, voltam a dançar)._  
You never can win  
It's the state I'm in  
This danger thrills and my conflict kills  
They say follow your heart  
Follow it through  
But how can you  
When you're split in two?  
And you'll never know  
You'll never know, you'll never know  
_(Beijam-se)._  
One more kiss  
Before we die  
Face to face  
And dream of flying  
Who are you?  
Who am I?  
Wind in wings  
Two angels falling  
To die like this  
With a last kiss  
It's falsehood's flame  
it's a crying shame  
Face to face  
The passions breathe  
I hate to stay but then I hate to leave  
And you'll never know  
You'll never know  
You'll never know  
You'll never know...  
_(Os dois se soltam)._

BATMAN, esfregando os lábios – Que diabos foi isso?

MULHER-GATO – Vejo que ao menos consegui mudar um pouco sua pergunta!

BATMAN – Você vem comigo!

MULHER-GATO – Perdoe-me, Morcego, mas tenho outros compromissos! _(Batman tenta atacá-la, mas ela o repele com golpes do chicote e sai rapidamente)._

BATMAN – Droga!

Cena VII

BATMAN, só – Esses malditos criminosos estão me dando mais trabalho do que pensei! Será que eu, ao passar a trajar capa e máscara para combater os meliantes, inspirei-os também a usarem maquiagem e disfarces? Será que eu causei uma escalada do crime em Gotham City? Por Deus, não era esse meu objetivo ao assumir a identidade do Batman! _(Sai)._

_**Continua...**_


	3. Ato III

Ato III

Cena I

_Entram três jornalistas, conversando entre si._

JORNALISTA UM – Bem, foi aqui que o tal "Morcego Humano" foi visto na noite passada, em companhia de mais dois fantasiados... Só que esses, segundo consta, eram criminosos! Será que os fora-da-lei também decidiram aderir à moda que ele iniciou?

JORNALISTA DOIS – Não duvido nada, ainda mais porque acredito que esse tal Batman não passe de um pirado! Algum doido que fugiu do Asilo Arkham e resolveu combater aqueles com a mente tão desequilibrada quanto a sua!

JORNALISTA TRÊS – Você realmente pensa assim?

JORNALISTA DOIS – E quem mais além de um louco seria capaz de sair pela noite vestido de morcego, enfrentando bandidos perigosos e armados? Eu não teria coragem!

JORNALISTA TRÊS – Isso é porque você só é mais um dos cidadãos covardes e conformados de Gotham. Não foge ao estereotipo daqueles que cruzam os braços diante da corrupção e da injustiça nesta cidade...

JORNALISTA DOIS, irritado e fechando os punhos – O que está insinuando?

JORNALISTA TRÊS – Eu apenas acredito que o Batman não é um maníaco fantasiado, nem qualquer tipo de lunático. Ele é uma manifestação material da alma de Gotham City, deixando clara a ira da cidade contra toda a degradação que a tomou. As ruas estão cheias de assaltantes, prostitutas e traficantes. Os mafiosos e chefões do crime mandam mais do que as autoridades públicas. Batman é um espectro noturno, uma gárgula, a essência de Gotham tomando forma para combater tudo isso!

JORNALISTA UM – Eu não diria que Batman é a alma de Gotham... Mas na verdade luta por ela! Trava uma incansável batalha contra os criminosos e agentes da injustiça para evitar que eles corrompam os corações da metrópole!

JORNALISTA DOIS – Vocês dois já estão soando poéticos demais para mim... _(Aponta para a direita do palco)._ Nós viemos até aqui tentar uma entrevista com o tenente Gordon... Não é ele que vem logo ali?

Cena II

_Entra o tenente Jim Gordon pela direita. É cercado pelo trio de jornalistas._

JORNALISTA TRÊS – Tenente Gordon, tenente Gordon! Sua cruzada contra a corrupção dentro da polícia de Gotham está progredindo?

GORDON – Graças ao empenho de nossos oficiais e informantes, estamos sim conseguindo limpar o Departamento de Polícia de maus elementos que emperram nossa luta contra o crime na cidade. Em breve teremos somente policiais honestos e dedicados zelando pela população!

JORNALISTA DOIS – E quanto ao controverso justiceiro alcunhado de "Batman", tenente? Qual a posição da polícia perante ele?

GORDON – Qualquer pessoa que tente fazer justiça com as próprias mãos será detida imediatamente pelas autoridades. Ainda não confirmamos a existência desse tal Batman, porém nenhum vigilante poderá agir livremente em Gotham!

JORNALISTA UM – Confirmar a existência? Os relatos sobre as aparições dele já circulam por um bom tempo! Não acha que há algo de verdadeiro nisso tudo?

GORDON – O Departamento prefere conseguir evidências mais concretas antes de formar uma força-tarefa para caçar uma lenda urbana! _(Abre caminho entre os jornalistas)_. Até mais! _(Sai)._

JORNALISTA DOIS – Esse Gordon... Sempre evasivo!

JORNALISTA TRÊS – Ele é um dos poucos bons tiras que ainda temos...

JORNALISTA UM – Ao menos conseguimos algumas palavras da parte dele... Que tal irmos tomar um café?

JORNALISTA DOIS – Não precisa falar duas vezes! _(Saem)._

Cena III

_Entra Renee Montoya. Depois Bruce Wayne, disfarçado._

MONTOYA, segurando uma carta com uma mão e seu revólver com a outra – Isto foi endereçado a mim secretamente através do Departamento, o remetente é anônimo... Apenas pediu para eu encontrá-lo aqui neste beco. Será que é algum tipo de emboscada? Bem, se for, eu estou armada e pronta para reagir! _(Entra Bruce, usando barba postiça e óculos escuros, além de um paletó surrado_. _Traz um envelope fechado numa das mãos)_.

BRUCE – Boa tarde, oficial!

MONTOYA, apontando a arma – Quem é você?

BRUCE – Não se preocupe, eu venho em paz. Estou desarmado.

MONTOYA – Qual o seu nome?

BRUCE – Fósforos. Fósforos Malone.

MONTOYA, abaixando a arma – É um nome meio incomum!

BRUCE – Meu pai era italiano e minha mãe irlandesa.

MONTOYA – E o que você quer?

BRUCE – Você trabalha em parceria com o tenente Jim Gordon na polícia, correto?

MONTOYA – Sim... Qual o seu interesse nisso?

BRUCE, estendendo o envelope – Preciso que entregue isto a ele!

MONTOYA – Como vou saber se não é uma carta-bomba ou algum outro tipo de ameaça?

BRUCE – Se eu quisesse matar Gordon, já teria comprado algum policial para fazer o trabalho sujo. É assim que as coisas funcionam nesta cidade. E, com a ajuda do tenente, eu pretendo mudar isso.

MONTOYA, apanhando o envelope – Eu posso me complicar se você no final não se mostrar confiável.

BRUCE – Gotham nunca foi confiável. Espero apenas contar com seu esforço.

MONTOYA, virando-se de costas e caminhando – Eu espero que você esteja realmente do lado dos mocinhos... Esta cidade está morrendo, e já tem vilões suficientes! _(Bruce sai sem que ela perceba)._ Todos os tiras honestos se alinharam com o tenente Gordon em sua guerra ao crime organizado. Corremos risco de morte atuando com ele, porém é o mínimo que alguém que ainda acredita em Gotham pode fazer, não concorda? _(Vira-se)._ Ué, mas pra onde ele foi? Ah... Gotham! _(Sai)._

Cena IV

_Entram o Coringa e sua gangue. Depois Mulher-Gato._

CORINGA – Eu não acredito, não acredito! Eu espalho minhas cartas por aí, faço barulho, semeio o caos... E fico em segundo plano nas notícias, ofuscado pelo maldito Batman!

CAPANGA UM – Ah, talvez depois que eles se cansarem de falar do Batman, chefe, eles falem do senhor!

CORINGA – Hum, você acha? Olha pra minha cara, e veja se estou sorrindo! _(Gargalhando_). Ha, ha, ha, você entendeu? Sorrindo!

CAPANGA DOIS – Afinal, chefe, como você conseguiu esse sorriso permanente no rosto?

CORINGA – Sabe que nem eu me lembro?

MULHER-GATO, entrando – Quem sabe não foi se esforçando ao máximo para rir dessas suas péssimas piadas?_ (Os capangas apontam suas armas para ela)._

CORINGA – Ora, ora, a bichana resolveu voltar! Relaxem, pessoal! _(Os capangas abaixam as armas)._ Vamos ver o que ela quer!

MULHER-GATO – Sei que nosso primeiro contato não foi lá muito amistoso, mas estou aqui para tratar de um interesse que temos em comum!

CORINGA – Qual? Roubar a cena com nossos dotes teatrais?

MULHER-GATO – Livrar-nos do Batman!

CORINGA – Livrar-nos dele? Eu confesso que gosto do Morcegão... Ele faz com que as coisas tenham mais graça! Seria muito chato se eu assaltasse um banco aqui ou fizesse uma chacina ali sem que alguém viesse me impedir!

MULHER-GATO – Ele é uma pedra em nossos sapatos, deve ser removida! Com ele fora do caminho, Gotham estará livre para ser saqueada por nós, e poderemos dividir o produto dos roubos!

CORINGA – Eu não confio em gatos!

MULHER-GATO – E quem disse que eu confio em palhaços? Só vim aqui para propor algo que pode beneficiar ambos os lados. Não pense que eu simpatizo com você e sua quadrilha!

CORINGA – Então o plano é matar o Batman... Eu gosto de uma boa carnificina, não vou negar... Mas como podemos fazer isso? Botar as mãos naquele desgraçado é tão difícil quanto ganhar na loteria!

MULHER-GATO – Nós temos de observá-lo, e pegá-lo quando estiver desprevenido... Num momento de fraqueza e impotência!

CORINGA – Que tal quando ele estiver dormindo? Acho que podemos encontrá-lo pendurado de ponta-cabeça em algum poste por aí!

MULHER-GATO – Bastará ficarmos à espreita, e no momento certo...

CORINGA – Dar o bote!

MULHER-GATO – Esse é o espírito!

CAPANGA DOIS – Chefe, então quer dizer que agora também teremos de seguir ordens dela?

CORINGA – É claro que não! Nós vamos apenas trabalhar em parceria com a senhorita em questão... E se ela ousar nos passar para trás, a mataremos de tanto rir, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

MULHER-GATO – Contanto que não ameacem meus interesses, vocês serão bons aliados!

CORINGA, envolvendo Mulher-Gato com um dos braços e saindo andando com ela – Com certeza, minha cara felina... Com certeza! _(Saem todos)._

Cena V

_Entra Jim Gordon. Depois Batman._

GORDON, olhando ao redor – Mas era só o que me faltava... Um tal de Malone entrega a Montoya uma carta de alguém que me apóia e quer me encontrar na calada da noite... Se for coisa da máfia, estou em maus lençóis!

BATMAN, surgindo de repente – Muito pelo contrário, agora as coisas vão melhorar!

GORDON – Você!

BATMAN – Fósforos Malone é um dos meus contatos no submundo. Ele arranjou o nosso encontro.

GORDON – Mas... O que você quer de mim?

BATMAN – Você é um bom tira, tenente Gordon. Um dos poucos que ainda restam. Eu preciso de um aliado, alguém dentro da polícia com quem eu possa manter contato e buscar auxílio.

GORDON – Você é um vigilante... Não sei se posso apoiar suas ações...

BATMAN – Não estou pedindo que apóie o que faço, tenente. Eu apenas faço o que é necessário, pelo bem da população desta cidade. Se acreditar em mim, podemos botar todos os corruptos e psicopatas de Gotham atrás das grades!

GORDON – Como posso saber se você é mesmo confiável? Usa uma máscara!

BATMAN – Eu quero ajudar no trabalho daqueles que também promovem a justiça e não usam máscaras, tenente!

GORDON – Admito que estamos precisando mesmo de ajuda... Mais da metade do Departamento é pago por criminosos para atrapalhar nossas operações... Sem contar esses novos meliantes que surgiram, de acordo com os boatos... O palhaço das cartas-coringa e a mulher vestida de gato... Acho que eles meio que se inspiraram em você...

BATMAN – E isso me incentiva ainda mais a capturá-los. Porém, acredito que os tiras corruptos sejam nossa prioridade!

GORDON – Nós já estamos trabalhando nisso, a partir de um sistema de informantes... Aliás, quero que conheça um deles! Joe, venha até aqui!

Cena VI

_Entra Joe Chill._

GORDON – Este é Joe Chill, ex-assaltante de rua, que está nos ajudando a tirar de circulação todos os oficiais que recebem propina! _(Batman fica olhando fixamente para Joe, imóvel)._ Algum problema?

JOE – Ora, tenente, deve ir contra os princípios dele trabalhar em conjunto com bandidos, não é mesmo? Ainda mais um tão vagabundo quanto eu!

BATMAN – Você... Ele é...

GORDON – O que há de errado?

JOE, estendendo uma mão para Batman – Vai ser muito bom trabalhar contigo, Morcego! _(Batman se recusa a cumprimentá-lo)._ Bem, como quiser...

GORDON – Estamos fazendo um bom trabalho tirando os maus tiras das ruas, mas é mais difícil identificar alguns deles... Além, é claro, de nossos métodos de persuasão não conseguirem fazer os envolvidos abrirem a boca...

BATMAN – Eu vou ver o que posso fazer! _(Faz menção de sair_).

GORDON – Hei, como eu encontro você?

BATMAN – Eu o encontrarei! _(Sai)._

JOE – Xi... O Morcego parece estar meio "boladão", tenente!

GORDON – É, eu também o achei meio estranho...

JOE – Vamos tomar aquele suco que combinamos? Tenho algumas novidades sobre os policiais corruptos do Bowery!

GORDON – OK, vamos lá... _(Saem)._

Cena VII

_Entra Batman._

BATMAN, só – Ele... O assassino dos meus pais! Após tanto tempo, eu o reencontrei! É minha chance... Minha chance de consolidar a minha vingança! _(Pára no centro do palco, cabeça baixa. Após alguns instantes desse modo, a música já começando a tocar rumo ao clímax, ergue a face e começa a cantar)._

_**Canção V**_

"Vingança"

_(Melodia: "Charge of the Batmobile", de Danny Elfman__)_

BATMAN:

Após tanto tempo, eu o reencontrei!  
Joe Chill vai morrer!  
_(Agita a capa e fecha os punhos).  
_Não posso hesitar!  
Meus pais eu vou vingar!  
_(Abaixa a cabeça)  
_Mas será que devo?  
_(Ergue-a novamente).  
_Meu destino!  
Minha vida!  
Coragem!  
Justiça!  
Vingança!  
Justiça?  
Que faço?  
O que é certo?  
Não sei mais dizer...  
_(Abaixa de novo a cabeça)._

Cena VIII

_Entra Alfred._

ALFRED – Algum problema, patrão Bruce?

BATMAN – Após tantos anos, eu volto a encontrar o mesmo rosto, Alfred... O assaltante daquela noite escura e fria! Passei toda a minha juventude viajando pelo mundo para me tornar o que me tornei, treinando com os maiores mestres, preparando-me para este momento... E agora não sei o que fazer!

ALFRED – Pelo que me disse antes, patrão Bruce, seu objetivo ao assumir o manto era trazer esperança a Gotham City, ser um símbolo de mudança para o povo! Trazer justiça, não vingança, nem mortes!

BATMAN – Ele matou meus pais!

ALFRED – Ele é um assassino, patrão Bruce. Mas tenho certeza de que o Batman não é!

BATMAN, após uma pausa e levantando a cabeça – Você se lembra da arma que ele usou aquela noite? A que usou para disparar contra os dois?

ALFRED – Sim. Na época a polícia encontrou-a jogada numa rua perto do beco onde tudo aconteceu. Não havia impressões digitais nela, porém o Departamento a guardou mesmo assim, como evidência.

BATMAN – Até que eu pedi que você a recuperasse e a guardasse na mansão, certo?

ALFRED – Sim, e ela ainda está lá!

BATMAN – Pois bem. Traga-a para mim o quanto antes.

ALFRED – Mas patrão Bruce...

BATMAN, gritando – Eu disse para trazê-la! _(Sai Alfred)._

Cena IX

_Volta Alfred, trazendo uma pequena caixa de madeira em mãos. Ele a entrega triste a Batman, que a abre e retira de dentro o revólver que Joe Chill usou para assassinar seus pais. A trilha "Batman: The Mask of The Phantasm Main The__me", de Shirley Walker, toca ao fundo, dando maior intensidade à cena._

BATMAN – Eu terei a minha vingança! _(Sai junto com Alfred)._

_**Continua...**_


	4. Ato IV

Ato IV

Cena I

_Entram o tenente Gordon e Montoya._

MONTOYA – Tenente, acha mesmo que nós podemos confiar nesse vigilante mascarado?

GORDON – Você sabe como anda o Departamento, precisamos de toda ajuda necessária. E ele parece realmente disposto a mudar as coisas em Gotham. Infelizmente, nós policiais já não conseguimos impor tanto respeito perante os mafiosos e chefes do crime organizado... Talvez ele consiga!

MONTOYA – Espero que esteja mesmo certo, tenente... Esta cidade já tem maníacos suficientes!

GORDON – O estranho é que ele parece ter ficado um pouco atordoado quando viu o Chill ontem... Deve ir contra os princípios dele cooperar com qualquer tipo de criminoso, como o próprio Joe disse...

MONTOYA – Se for assim, eu até concordo. Não gosto muito desses acordos que a promotoria faz com os bandidos, ainda mais se tratando de um sujeito tão desprezível como o Chill.

GORDON – Não estamos em posição de fazer muitas escolhas, Renee... _(Saem)_.

Cena II

_Entra Bruce Wayne cabisbaixo, trazendo duas rosas como antes._

BRUCE, só – Mãe, pai... Finalmente o momento de honrar definitivamente a memória de vocês chegou. Eu encontrei o assassino daquela noite, o homem que os assassinou. Farei com que ele pague, eu juro que farei com que ele pague! _(Deposita as rosas no chão)_. Não se preocupem, em breve tudo estará acabado... Foi para isso que vivi os últimos vinte anos da minha vida... Para me tornar o que me tornei!

Cena III

_Entra Selina Kyle, distraída, carregando uma bolsa._

SELINA – Ora, será que eu já perdi o ônibus? Preciso me apressar, ou... Oh! _(Dá trombada com Bruce Wayne)._

BRUCE – Cuidado, senhorita!

SELINA – Oh, me perdoe, sou uma estabanada mesmo... Sinto muito...

BRUCE – Esqueça, não foi nada. Qual é o nome da senhorita?

SELINA – Selina, Selina Kyle.

BRUCE – Prazer, sou Bruce Wayne! _(Aperta uma das mãos da jovem)._

SELINA, incrédula, sem largar a mão do rapaz – Bru-Bruce Wayne? O grande bilionário?

BRUCE – Sim, sim. Surpreso em me ver?

SELINA – Eu nunca pensei que o veria andando pelas ruas de Gotham sem no mínimo uma dúzia de guarda-costas!

BRUCE, rindo – Bem, digamos... Que eu consigo me defender sozinho!

SELINA – Hum... Eu também. E essa é uma habilidade cada vez mais preciosa aqui nesta cidade...

BRUCE – Gotham nunca esteve pior, é verdade, mas eu ainda tenho esperanças nos moradores daqui. Há pessoas honestas, gente decente.

SELINA – O senhor deve se achar muito íntegro, não é, senhor Wayne?

BRUCE – Eu faço o que posso, senhorita Kyle. E me chame apenas de Bruce.

SELINA – Chame-me de Selina... E sabe, Bruce, você parece ser o tipo de pessoa que tem algo a esconder!

BRUCE – Todos nós temos algo a esconder.

SELINA – Alguns mais do que outros, porém... _(Olha discretamente para as flores no chão e sai)._

BRUCE – Ah... Mulheres!

Cena IV

_Entra Alfred, trazendo uma pasta._

ALFRED – Íntegros são aqueles cujos corações não se deixam dominar pela vingança, patrão Bruce.

BRUCE – Você veio tentar fazer com que eu desista do que pretendo justo no lugar onde meus pais morreram?

ALFRED – De modo algum, senhor. Apenas trouxe a ficha criminal de Joe Chill, conforme o senhor pediu.

BRUCE – Dê-me aqui! _(Wayne apanha a pasta, abre-a e começa a examinar os papéis em seu interior)._

ALFRED – Algo de interessante, patrão Bruce, se me permite perguntar?

BRUCE – Não é possível... Segundo estes documentos, Chill estava desempregado e tinha que sustentar uma esposa e três filhos na época em que assassinou meus pais... E foi seu primeiro crime!

ALFRED – Gotham já passou por momentos tão difíceis, senão piores, do que o atual, senhor. Muitas pessoas simplesmente não sabiam o que fazer para colocar comida em suas mesas e dar o mínimo de conforto às suas famílias. Algumas recorreram à criminalidade, como Joe...

BRUCE – Ele devia estar nervoso aquela noite... Por isso acabou pressionando o gatilho, num ato de desespero...

ALFRED – Chill entrou de cabeça no submundo da cidade após ter se envolvido com gangsteres. Sua mulher abandonou-o, levando os filhos. Mas no início ele era apenas um homem sem esperanças, impulsionado pelo terror.

BRUCE – Mas... Não, não... Ele pôde fazer uma escolha, Alfred. Ele não precisaria ter atirado nos meus pais se não quisesse. E ele ainda atirou nos dois, primeiro em meu pai, depois em minha mãe. Chill poderia ter simplesmente apanhado o dinheiro e as jóias, e então ido embora. Ele não precisava ter atirado!

ALFRED – Mas patrão Bruce...

BRUCE – Alfred, tente visualizar como poderia ter sido minha vida se esse homem não houvesse interferido. Imagine meus pais ainda vivos, aqui comigo. O que Joe Chill fez é injustificável, e ele tem de morrer!

ALFRED – E você acha que isso vai resolver seu problema? Acredita mesmo que tirar uma vida vai fazer com que se sinta melhor?

BRUCE – Eu nunca saberei se não tentar.

ALFRED – Então me procure de novo somente quando houver terminado, senhor, pois não quero que o sangue que sujará suas mãos respingue em mim! _(Sai)._

Cena V

BRUCE, só – Alfred não entende... Joe Chill tem de pagar pelo que fez. Meu caminho leva até ele, e não fugirei disso. Esta será a noite da minha revanche, aquele maldito pagará com seu próprio sangue pelo sangue derramado de meus pais. Esta noite... Batman terá um acerto de contas com o responsável por seu surgimento! _(Sai)._

Cena VI

_Entram Coringa e sua gangue. Depois Mulher-Gato._

CORINGA – Ah, esta cidade me deixa entediado! É preciso agitar um pouco as coisas!

CAPANGA UM – Que tipo de agitação, chefe?

CORINGA – Não sei... Quem sabe algumas bananas de dinamite, pólvora... Sabe, a destruição combina com a comédia. Nesta última, você está destruindo o mau-humor alheio. Com um pouco de poder de fogo e sadismo, pode-se acabar conseguindo destruir algo mais!

CAPANGA DOIS – E aquela sua amiga vestida de gato, não vai mais ajudar o senhor?

CORINGA – Ela anda meio ausente... Quem sabe se eu usar alguns passarinhos ou uma caixinha de areia para atraí-la...

MULHER-GATO, entrando – Falavam de mim?

CORINGA – Sim, minha cara. Já sentíamos falta de sua companhia felina.

MULHER-GATO – Em que pé está nosso plano contra o Batman?

CORINGA – Alguns de meus homens andaram espreitando o Morcego. Ele aliou-se à polícia, quer a ajuda da lei para limpar a cidade.

MULHER-GATO – Será que agora ele vai fazer suas rondas junto com os tiras?

CORINGA – Eu duvido muito. Batman prefere trabalhar sozinho, e isso torna mais fácil segui-lo. Estarei na cola dele hoje à noite. Ao mínimo descuido que ele cometer, entrarei em ação!

MULHER-GATO – Duvido que você consiga dar cabo do Batman sozinho... Acho melhor estar nas redondezas para salvar seu traseiro se necessário...

CORINGA – Faça como quiser, querida. Mas acredite: vai apenas assistir ao espetáculo. A atração principal aqui vai realizar sua função sem problemas! _(Mostra sua arma)._

MULHER-GATO – Espero que seja tão bom em matar quanto é em ser palhaço! _(Sai)._

CORINGA – Eu faço o que posso! Homens, vamos! Precisamos nos preparar! E não posso me esquecer de reler mais uma vez as minhas piadas! Já pensaram no que pode acontecer se eu ficar sem o que falar? _(Sai com seus capangas)._

Cena VII

_Entra Alfred._

ALFRED – Esta noite promete ser decisiva, por inúmeras razões... O patrão Bruce fará a escolha definitiva entre ser um combatente do crime ou um assassino, e isso definirá sua vida para sempre. O que vai acontecer? Será que outras pessoas tentarão tirar proveito da situação? Estará mais uma tragédia prestes a ocorrer num dos escuros becos de Gotham City? Tudo isso será respondido a seguir, no quinto e último ato desta história! _(Sai)._

_**Continua...**_


	5. Ato V

Ato V

Cena I

_Entra Joe Chill segurando uma carta. Depois Batman._

JOE – Estranho... Recebi esta carta de um tal Fósforos Malone, pedindo que eu o encontrasse aqui neste beco para receber detalhes de uma investigação... Espero que não seja nenhum tipo de emboscada...

BATMAN, entrando – Boa noite, Chill.

JOE – Ah, é você... Hei, por que quis me encontrar aqui, a sós? Não deveria ter chamado o Gordon também?

BATMAN – Você não reconhece este lugar?

JOE, olhando ao redor – Não me lembro de nada peculiar... Por quê?

BATMAN, agarrando Chill pela roupa – Você assassinou meus pais aqui, na minha frente, vinte anos atrás, seu desgraçado! Eu era apenas uma criança!

JOE – Eu matei seus pais, hem? Olhe, eu já fiz vários serviços para mafiosos, então me desculpe se eu não lembrar bem quem foram seus pais e...

BATMAN – Você não se lembra, Chill? Pois eu nunca mais esqueci seu rosto, e só continuei vivendo para um dia poder me vingar, minha existência se resumiu a aguardar este momento! _(Solta Joe)._

JOE, ajeitando a roupa – Então você vai me matar?

BATMAN, sacando o revólver – O que acha?

JOE – OK, então... _(Fica de joelhos diante de Batman)_. – Vá em frente! Mas eu duvido que você tenha coragem! _(Batman permanece cerca de um minuto mirando em Chill, uma música de suspense tocando ao fundo. Porém ele realmente não consegue disparar). _Estou certo, não é? _(Finalmente ouve-se um tiro, Joe caindo morto. Batman olha confuso em volta, já que não foi ele quem apertou o gatilho)._

BATMAN – Mas o quê? Quem...

Cena II

_Entra Coringa, soprando o cano de sua arma._

CORINGA – Já que não teve coragem, eu fiz o trabalho sujo por você, Morceguinho!

BATMAN – Você!

CORINGA – Devia estar feliz em me ver, afinal eu realizei o que você não foi capaz de realizar... _(Gargalha)._ Cheguei a pensar que fosse algum policial que desistiu de lutar contra os criminosos usando farda e resolveu apelar para um disfarce mais exótico, porém agora percebo que é apenas algum figurão traumatizado empreendendo sua vingança pessoal... Não conseguindo nem ao menos concluí-la!

BATMAN, baixando e balançando a cabeça – Não, eu não falhei... Agora compreendo, não foi para isto que eu me tornei o Batman...

CORINGA – Não consegue nem tirar uma vida, puxar um simples gatilho... Você é mesmo uma desgraça!

BATMAN, gritando – Não! _(Atira a arma longe e agarra Coringa pelo terno)._ Eu não sou uma desgraça. Eu sou a vingança... Eu sou a noite... Eu sou aquele que encherá de medo os corações de todos que fizerem mal a inocentes... Eu sou o Batman! _(Ao som de trechos da trilha já utilizada na Cena IX do Ato III, Batman desfere uma seqüência de socos no oponente, que acabam por derrubá-lo desmaiado sobre o palco)._

Cena III

_Entra Mulher-Gato._

MULHER-GATO – Você tomou a decisão certa. Estava escondida e acabei ouvindo tudo.

BATMAN – Eu quase... Matei um homem...

MULHER-GATO – Vou abrir o jogo com você: eu e o Coringa planejávamos matar você esta noite, e esta seria a oportunidade perfeita. Você está abalado emocionalmente. Porém não farei nada.

BATMAN – E posso saber o porquê?

MULHER-GATO – Suas intenções são nobres, sua cruzada é válida. Gotham precisa de você, e não vou impedir isso.

BATMAN – Mas e quanto a você? É uma ladra, e conseqüentemente estamos de lados opostos!

MULHER-GATO – Eu continuarei ganhando a vida como costumo ganhar... Nossos caminhos acabarão inevitavelmente se cruzando, mas confesso que isso não será de todo ruim. Boa sorte, Morcego, nós nos vemos por aí!

BATMAN – Hei, espere! _(Sai a Mulher-Gato)._ Mulheres...

Cena IV

_Entram Gordon, Montoya e alguns policiais._

GORDON – O que houve aqui?

BATMAN – O Coringa matou Chill, porém consegui detê-lo. _(Dois policiais algemam Coringa, que acorda zonzo e é tirado de cena)._

MONTOYA – É provável que Joe tivesse informações sobre a gangue dele também, por isso foi apagado... Mas você está bem?

BATMAN – Estou, eu acho...

GORDON – Então finalmente pegamos o palhaço das cartas-coringa... Mas você parece tenso, aconteceu algo mais?

BATMAN – Tenente... _(Batman aproxima-se de Gordon e coloca uma das mãos em seu ombro)._ Deste dia em diante, sempre que a polícia de Gotham precisar de auxílio, quero que vocês me chamem de alguma maneira. O crime nesta cidade deve ser detido, e quero dar o máximo de mim com esse objetivo!

GORDON – Eu já havia pensado nisso, e deixei algo preparado... É uma espécie de sinal, com o qual possamos chamá-lo sempre que necessário! _(Do fundo do teatro, um holofote contendo o emblema de um morcego no centro é ligado e projetado sobre o palco. Trechos do "Tema do Batman" são tocados)._

BATMAN – Eu estarei sempre atento para o céu _(Faz menção de sair)._

GORDON – Espere, eu não disse "obrigado"!

BATMAN – Não precisa... Nenhum de vocês nunca precisará! _(Sai)._

MONTOYA – É, parece que Gotham ganhou um novo protetor.

GORDON – Mais que um protetor, Renee... Eu diria que Batman é a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer a esta cidade! _(Saem todos)._

Cena Última

_Entram Batman e Mulher-Gato, cada um por um lado do palco._

BATMAN – Então nós finalmente nos encontramos de novo!

MULHER-GATO – Já estava com saudades de dançar com você!

BATMAN – Dançar? Como assim dan... _(Antes que ele possa terminar de falar, Mulher-Gato o agarra, beija-o e o casal começa a dançar ao som de "Kiss From a Rose", do cantor Seal, cuja letra está a seguir. O resto do elenco volta ao palco e agradece ao público, Coringa atirando algumas rosas à platéia, enquanto Batman e Mulher-Gato continuam dançando abraçados)._

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained  
A drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain, ny power, my pleasure, my pain,  
Baby,  
To me you're like a growing addiction  
That I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain,  
Baby,  
To me you're like a growing addiction  
That I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray

Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray

**FIM**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
